To hold various types of musical instruments on stands, a number of different types of clips have been developed. These clips are designed to securely engage the stand on which the instrument is positioned. The clip operates to hold the instrument on the stand as a result of the engagement of the clip with the stand, while also allowing the instrument to be played without interference from the clip.
While the majority of the clips of this type work adequately well, on significant shortcoming in the designs of each of the clips is the relatively complicated construction of the prior art clips. In particular, these clips often require a number of different components that are attached and moved relative to one another during the engagement and disengagement of the clip from the stand, greatly increasing the cost for the clip, and the time required to properly attach or remove the clip from the stand.
Thus, it is desirable to develop an alternative clip design that securely holds the instruments on the stand, but without the complicated structure found in prior art clips.